Passing through Insane Lane
by humhallelujah
Summary: Angeline Fowl is insane. See the world through her eyes as she goes through life crazy. What was the true story behind the beings that haunted her at night?
1. Chapter One: Entering

**Hello! Don't know where this idea came from- I think it's because my friend was talking and she said how insane she was... And I wondered how it would feel like to be insane, and then I thought of Angeline. I had to take the chance- I wanted something original, something as close to unused as possible. So I came home and wrote this. :D I have posted 3 stories in 4 days... Now that I figured it out, I can't believe it! Wahoo, I have Microsoft Word! No more word-counting by fingers! Yay! I am planning to have four or five chapters (just guessing, people), each with around two thousand words. Hopefully. I will post the chapter when I have the next one written, so I will have a clear idea of my plot.**

**This story is in first-person Angeline's point of view.**

**This will be my first chaptered story, but it shouldn't be that long. I hope I can figure out how to do the chapter-thingies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or plot lines from Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does.**

**_Passing Through Insane Lane_**

"Bye, sweetie." I said wistfully. My husband, Artemis Fowl I looked at me with affection, mixed with a little annoyance. "Goodbye darling, I should hope to be back sometime soon; perhaps in a month." He nodded towards our son, Artemis Fowl II. "Goodbye, son."

"Goodbye, Father."

I sighed as he closed the door. It was going to be a long month.

What would I do without him? What was he doing again, taking some two-hundred and fifty cans of cola to Russia?

This was his newest plan to make money. Why we needed more money, I don't know. We had a lot already; it was enough to probably feed Ireland for a month.

Now he was gone, and I had a strong feeling I wouldn't see him in a long time. Much, much longer than a simple month.

**Three weeks later**

"Juliet, be a good girl and make some caviar please, won't you?" I called out to my maid cheerfully. "Artemis is coming home from school soon, let's make him his favorite! Butler left to pick him up, didn't he?"

"Yes Mrs. Fowl, he left just a few minutes ago."

"Good. Now, uh… get that caviar ready, we should have enough for us all."

"Yes, Mrs. Fowl. I'll get the caviar out right now."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, the caviar. Go on then."

The only thing that was on my mind was my daily e-mail from Artemis. The first, of course. Every day at 3:30, he would send me an email. And I would always reply him. Apparently the Artic was too far away for us to instant message.

I felt like a teenager again, waiting for a certain guy's note.

The stairs were no match for me; I bounced up every single one of them to get to my computer. When I got there, I immediately got on-line. My feet tapped impatiently on the cold floor as I waited for my many e-mails to load. Not that I read any of them.. just my dear husband's.

But to my surprise, instead of his too-smart-for-his-own-good title, there was a different one.

It read: _Important News: Regarding Artemis Fowl I_.

In my curiosity, I had to open it. The text loaded slowly, making me nervous. What could this mean? As the text loaded before my eyes, I started reading.

_To Mrs. Angeline Fowl,_

_We are very sorry to inform you of an unfortunate accident. The Fowl Star, along with all its passengers and all two-hundred and fifty cans of cola, has sank just outside of Russia. Artemis Fowl I has been declared missing and presumed_-

I stopped right there. I deleted the message. My stomach rolled with my lunch, and I had to run to the toilet to vomit.

When I was finished, I flushed the toilet. There went lunch, along with tears. There went what I loved most, down the drain.

The words had sunk in while I was... busy... and I had to cry. The tears came out like rain, drop after drop after drop, yet shattering like glass on the floor. I held myself because there was no one there to hold me and cried harder. Why now? Why when we were doing so well? Not just with money, either.

When he left, Artemis and I had grown closer. The daily e-mails were soon always ended by 'I love you', and we both admitted we looked forward to each other's messages.

After I had regained control, I called my son up. He was home by now- and he had the right to know.

When he entered the room, I couldn't help but glare at him. Here was the boy, the second, that resembled so much - not resembled.. resembl_es_ - my dear love.

He looked taken aback and perhaps offended by my glare. Why was he offended, he shouldn't have anything to worry about? He is only eleven, anyway.

"Arty..." I couldn't bear to call him Artemis. That was _his_ name. Not my son's. It belonged to_ him_ alone.

"Yes, Mother?"

I started up again. "Arty... about the Fowl Star... Well- It sank." Those were the two hardest words I had said in my life. 'I do' was so much easier to say.

He looked surprised, and couldn't speak, only stammer for a moment. But then he regained his composure and simply replied, "And Father?"

"He's... declared missing."

My son looked at me sadly. He had read all the psychology books in the house, he probably thinks he knew what I was feeling. He doesn't. I heard something, and noticed that he had started shuffling his feet on the floor. If Artemis saw him, he would scold him and tell him that wasn't dignified.

Tears welled up in my eyes once again.

"Mother, may I leave?" Artemis II said uncomfortably. I couldn't believe him. The boy had just found out his father was most likely dead, and this was all he could say?

"Yes. Leave." I managed to sob out, the very syllables choking in my throat.

He walked out of the room slowly, not looking back, leaving me alone, wailing miserably. How was it possible that an e-mail had done this much to my life in such a short time?

Sometimes, when I was but a child, I wondered what my future held. Would I marry my dream husband, and have many children and a perfect life?

At least the first part was true. But alas, I only have one child, and my life is anything but perfect.

I am Angeline Fowl, and my husband is dead.

Dead. Gone. Deceased. Departed from this world. They had to tell me.

He was so... I can't even describe him. He was just... Perfect.

And now, the depression is killing me. I can't accept it. I won't. He couldn't have died- he wouldn't leave me. I know for sure that he is out there, finding his way back to me. In the meantime, what will I do?

The answer is simple, of course. I will hide. I will easily leave the normal world for a while. I will know he is there, and when he comes to me, I will be cured. He will be my cure.

**A month later--**

I didn't realize it would be so addictive. I hid, and just pretended he was there.

But I got so used to being insane, hiding within deep in my mind. Now I can't come back to the world, and every little bit of light scares me.

The craziness disturbed my conscience, and he brought his friends to haunt me. Now they all speak to me during the night, and I am afraid to see them.

I really am crazy. Insane. Mentally Retarded. What ever you want to say.

But it's better than being normal. Out there, the reporters and even my family would pester me. Interview me, interrogate me, about him. I don't want to talk- Especially not about him. I know they wouldn't believe me. I know he's coming back, and I know more that only I believe it.

What would they say if they heard me? 'It's just more ramblings of a clinically insane woman.' 'Poor girl, she's depressed because she lost her husband.' He's not dead. I could tell them over and over again, but they wouldn't believe me. He's coming back to me. And when he does, I'll laugh at all them. They who lost faith in him.

Then I will smile into his gorgeous eyes, and tell him that I never lost faith in him. Not once. That I always knew he'd be back. That I waited for him, for all these weeks.

I sighed, melancholy, in my bed, thinking about all the good times we had. I thought about raising Artemis II, about when I first asked my husband what to name our child.

"_Honey, when we have a child, what will we name it?"_

"_Well, Artemis II of course. What did you expect?" He said, with an exasperated and know-it-all tone in his voice. This didn't make me annoyed, it just made me love him more._

"_But what if it's a girl?"_

"_Artemis II. Same thing- my name can be for boys or girls, remember? That's what they used to tease me about in grade school."_

_I giggled then couldn't hold back a full-throated laugh, and soon he joined in with me, for the first time in ages._

Those were good times. I searched my mind for another one, only to find, shocked, that it didn't come. I was scared, more scared than ever.

I slowly got up from my bed, struggling to stand upright. I had pictures, in the drawer across the room. I had to get them. The memories were fading away. How long have I been dwelling on them, counting on them to make me get through?

I had no idea. The drawer was approaching closer, but then I tripped, and fell on my ankle. The pain was new, the feeling of it rusty… I yelped in pain, clutching my poor ankle like a baby.

Artemis II and my maid simultaneously burst into the room, demanding to know what was wrong. I suppose it had been a while since I left the bed. I left perhaps once, twice a day. I looked back and was surprised to see my imprint pushed down into the mattress.

Suddenly the bed looked so comfortable again…

"Pictures," I croaked out. I must look a mess… hair tangled, dirty nightgown, poor voice. "I want my pictures…"

My son sighed and opened the drawer. He drew out an old, dusty photo album, worn from the hands of inexperienced scrap bookers and months of sitting, alone, collecting mothballs.

He wiped it off with a nearby handkerchief – one that used to be mine – and wiped all the gunk off of it. Then he handed it to me, and struggling, I held it tightly to my chest and limped back to the bed.

None offered to help me. Perhaps they were just intimidated, scared by the antics of an insane woman, or maybe they were just mean.

When they left, I turned the pages of the photo book, sighing as old memories engulfed me, one by one.

And no matter how long it takes, I will really wait for him. If it takes months, or years, I will stay this way – insane – and wait for him to come back. And I know that he will.

And if something happens, and he never returns, than I will die this way. In anguish, alone.

………….

**Hope you enjoy it... I should post whenever I get the next chapter done. :D avovisto**


	2. Chapter Two: Conscience

**Chapter two! In this chapter I have the scene from the first book where Artemis talks to Angeline. Oh, and I pondered this for an hour or so, could anyone give me a suggestion for the genre of this story? I don't want to leave it as 'General' for the whole time.**

**Note: to refloc: Really? I had no idea! Advice taken – I really am a newbie :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or anything in it, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.**

_**Passing through Insane Lane**_

**Chapter two: Conscience**

I was beginning to grow tired of this. How long has it been, a year? My sanctuary had now become a dungeon, and the jailers were my conscience and his friends, telling me that I had gotten myself into this. That is was my fault. Which, I suppose it was.

They visit me in the middle of the night, whispering things in my ear, and I almost always fall asleep crying, if at all. At least I can't see them, thanks to the eternal darkness of my room.

It grew annoying to look at someone who deep inside I knew, but see someone else. I even sometimes looked at my own son, Artemis II, and saw someone else, like my father, or Artemis I, my husband.

Sometimes he visits me, and though I know he really isn't there, I don't give up the chance to talk to him, and even if I am pretending, it's better than him not being there at all.

I wonder if I am right to do this. Would he want me to? Of course he would. He would want me to wait for him, and not give up in him. This is exactly what I will do.

Right now I am lying in my bed, just thinking. Pondering has become a habit lately, just planning out every conversation I mean to have with Artemis when he returns.

That annoying maid comes in to bring me food. I wonder who she is, and what happened to my former maid, the good one. _Juliet,_ my inner self cries, _she's always been your maid! She's Juliet!_ But that me is locked up, and I ignore her.

I snap at her. "What are you doing just waiting there? Bring me my food!" She nods hesitantly and places my plate into my lap gently. Then she runs off, and the rustle she makes moves the curtains.

Not until the girl is gone do I realize that there is a ray of sunshine peeking through the frilly edge of the drapery. Sunshine—I didn't even realize I remembered the word. The light was so bright… when was the last time I had been exposed to it? Suddenly I shriek, for in that ray of light I see an indescribable face, belonging to none other than my conscience.

_Angeline, _it says, _you were wrong to do this. Why do you hide away? What are you hiding from?_

"I'm hiding from…" I couldn't answer the question. "Go away! I don't want to see you!" I started sobbing uncontrollably into my pillow, scattering my food onto the other side of the bed. My cries come out weak, muffled by the cloth and fluff of the pillow.

"Leave! Leave!" They keep on whispering things into my ear - how he won't come back, how he is dead. I can't sleep like this.

Slowly my tears run out, and my despair is replaced by anger. "Go AWAY!" I scream to no one in particular. Apparently I scared the maid away, as I heard a pitter-patter of footsteps, trailing away from the room.

How I am supposed to sleep?

A while later, Artemis II knocks quietly on my door. "Mother? Are you awake?"

Stupid boy. I threw the nearest vase at the doors, as if expecting it to hit him. I glared at it again when the vase shattered on the floor into a million pieces. My husband loved that vase.

"Of course I'm awake! How can I sleep in this blinding glare?"

I glanced again at the ray of light streaming into my room, like it would suddenly portray that creature's face once again.

My son came inside, gracefully hopping over the glass pieces shattered all over the floor.

I caught my breath. In the ray of light I could see Artemis's face. I had completely forgotten… How much he looked like his dear father. I had to smile, remembering all the good times we had together.

"Artemis, darling. Where have you been?"

He sighed. "School trip, Mother. Skiing in Austria."

My smile widened a little bit. Skiing… I remembered it. "Ah, skiing, how I miss it. Maybe when your father returns.

I could see Artemis's features shift in the ray of light. He didn't believe me. "Yes. Perhaps when Father returns."

I felt like scowling at him. But instead, I smiled sweetly at him. "Darling, could you close those wretched curtains? The light is intolerable." For a moment I thought I could see my conscience, hiding behind Artemis's pale face.

"Of course, Mother." He went over to my curtains, and hesitated for a moment as he grabbed them. I thought at first he was going to throw them open, and glared at him through narrowed crafty eyes. But then he closed the curtains curtly, and I relaxed.

"Thank you, darling. By the way, we really have to get rid of that maid. She is good for absolutely nothing."

He paused for a moment.

"You're right of course, Mother. I've been meaning to do it for some time. Butler has a sister I believe would be perfect for the position. I think I've mentioned her. Juliet?"

That name rang a bell somewhere… I frowned. "Juliet? Yes, the name does sound familiar. Well, anyone would be better than that silly girl we have now. When can she start?"

"Straight away. I'll have Butler fetch her from the lodge. "

"You're a good boy, Artemis. Now, give Mummy a hug."

He reluctantly met my embrace, and I felt a sudden desire to tell him. Tell him of all my troubles, release all of my fears. Instead, I only let one go.

"Oh, darling…" I whispered quietly. "I hear things. At night. They crawl along the pillows and into my ears." What will he think? Will he think I am a loony… or just insecure, as I like to think of it?

"Perhaps we should open the curtains, Mother." Open the curtains? Of course not! That would be ridiculous! And I thought he had inherited some brains from his parents.

"No… because then I could see them, too."

"Mother, please-"He said, but it was too late. I broke the hug and left to the corner of my bed. Everything changed perspective, in just a moment. Arty's face changed, and suddenly I saw someone I didn't know.

A stranger, in my house. In my bedroom. On my bed. I glared.

"Send the new girl."

"Yes, Mother." His face became once again impassive.

"Send her with cucumber slices and water. And make sure she cleans up this mess on my bed."

"Yes, Mother."

This stranger was turning out to be a bother. Mother, really! "And stop calling me Mother. I don't know who you are, but you're certainly not my little Arty."

The stranger looked taken aback. "Of course. Sorry, Moth—Sorry."

I looked him over, trying to see if he was a threat. "Hmmm. Don't come back here again, or I'll have my husband take care of you. He's a very important man, you know." I smiled thoughtfully, remembering all the important people he had met, and all the great and wonderful things he had accomplished.

"Very well, Mrs. Fowl. This is the last you'll see of me."

I shivered. They were coming again, I could feel it. "It had better be." Then, they came. I could hear them, and I could just imagine their bodies, lean and ghostlike, with empty faces and a special ability to make their victims forget everything they learn about them. Their scary voices started talking, and I could practically hear their evil grins and laughter.

"Do you hear them?" I almost screamed- diving back under the covers. They all seemed to smirk and laugh softly.

The stranger looked shocked. "No, I don't hear any—"He shook his head, but I interrupted him.

"They're coming for me. They're everywhere."

And then he left me, alone with the monstrous beasts. They enclosed around me, crawling up my pillows and whispering more blame into my ears. I found more water in my eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came, and I would be surprised if that stranger couldn't hear my sobs echoing through the hallway as he left my house.

I screamed and screamed, but none came to my rescue. Then, when I was dooming myself to God knows how long of torture and whispers, he appeared. My husband. He seemed to come out of the very shadows, scaring away the ghosts and surrounded with his own harmless glow.

I smiled. How much I loved him. _He's not real, Angeline. You know this. He's not here. Don't fall into your own traps._ The last conscience left, my own, whispered this into my ears, but I didn't listen. I wasn't scared – not when he's here. Instead, I held my arms out waiting, and he bent down and sat next to me, squeezing me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're back…" I said softly, laying back into my bed. "I waited for so long."

"I'm back, honey. For good." There was something special, something different about that smile. He wasn't money-hungry; he wasn't like he was before. He was like he was when we first started dating – happy. And if he was happy, I was happy. I drifted off to a long-postponed sleep, with his words as my lullaby.

"I've missed you so much…"

And when I woke up, he was gone. Gone just like he left before. I looked up into my beautiful works on the ceiling, and whispered, "I wait patiently for your next visit."

At that time, the new maid came in. What was her name—oh yes, Juliet. "Hello, Juliet."

She smiled weakly as if relieved. "I left your cucumber slices on the desk right next to you since you were asleep when I brought them. I also cleaned up the mess on your bed. But I didn't want to disturb you, so I just washed the cloth with a slightly wet towel instead of fully replacing the comforter."

"Good, now I assume its lunchtime, do you have my food?" I couldn't see the girl, but she sounded just like my old maid. Strange.

She replied quickly and somewhat shyly. "Croissants and purified spring water, specially ordered… madam." I sank back into my pillow, satisfied. At least she was polite, and she knew what I liked. Of course she would do things right. She was a Butler, after all.

As I chewed my food silently, I wondered about things. Why was I insane? I heard the doctors talk about me, they think I am depressed. I'm not.

I am simply hiding, waiting for him to return and rescue me from my dungeon like a prince saving the princess from the dragon. The dragon was – guess – my very conscience, which was looking inquisitively at my food. I glared at it, still frightened.

Deep inside me, my old self was pounding at my chest, making it hurt. I could tell she wanted to escape, to move on, to be normal. My conscience obviously agreed with her.

By now, my eyes had gotten somewhat used to the dark again, and when I looked down I saw a thin outline of my own hands. I gasped as I realized that these weren't sticks, they were mine. I looked so fragile, so thin… how much I had changed! I could imagine the pale face and huge bags under my eyes I must have. I chose to hide and become insane, but I had to pay the price.

The being next to me was looking at me solemnly, and whispered quietly, _I told you so…_ I loathed it even more.

What had I done to myself? Was it worth it? I shook the thought out of my head furiously. Of course it was worth it. I couldn't face the truth, so I hid. But still, I know he will come back to me, and until he does, I don't really mind being insane.

But these creepy ghostlike beings – I wondered how long I could take before I truly went crazy.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

**So… what do you think? I have the next chapter all written out… in my head. Does anyone know what religion Artemis is? Is he Christian? Is he one of those people who believe there isn't a God? Anyone know:D**


	3. Chapter Three: Visitors

**Next chapter! I never realized how hard it was to write two thousand word chapters… they're so long:D If anyone doesn't know, this chapter starts out at about the time when Artemis II has translated the book. Does it explain anything? I might just change up the story a bit, for the sake of making things more interesting. What do you think? Original? Badly written? Somewhere in between?**

**I was going to update yesterday, but I went to see Star Wars. That movie had almost no comic relief at all…so depressing! Great movie, though. I think I'm going to cry…**

**There was also a food fight in school yesterday! It only lasted about thirty seconds, though, and our principal got so mad.**

**Refloc: Thanks. I suppose since Angeline and Artemis I were married at a cathedral, Angeline is Catholic. That's what I'm going to use in this chapter, anyway.**

**Cybergurl: Thanks… that's always how I incorporated the conversation anyway. I remember wondering for hours what the little things that she hears at night were- then it hit me with the idea that she thought they were her consciences.**

**Absolute power: Thanks. Holly will be in the fourth chapter, which I have written out. Your answer will come on Wednesday, when I update every five days. A little long, perhaps, but I take a long time to write things out and check my work over.**

_**Passing through Insane Lane**_

**Chapter three: Visitors**

Lately, I had been pondering suicide. Perhaps he wasn't coming back. It would be easy, and I could make it painless. Then, I would have no more worries. It would be a permanent escape… but to what? An escape to whatever I am hiding from right now, which as my conscience pointed out I have no idea what it is? Besides, isn't there a rule that all those who die by their own hand go to hell? Doesn't it say that in the Bible somewhere?

But then again, who am I kidding… I can't doubt him. I would only cause him pain if he comes home and I am dead. I would be helping nobody but myself, and this is most definitely is not a situation to be selfish.

I haven't seen my son, Artemis II, I mean, in a while. And every time I do, he's pale. He looks nervous, and stressed, too. What has he been doing?

Luckily Juliet has been working without a hitch, and I am always lifted up by her very frequent meetings. I wish to perhaps talk to her, lift some weight off my shoulders, but I fear that I would only successfully scare her off. If only I could – it would most likely help me get away from this dungeon of insanity.

So here I was in my bed, unsuccessfully wishing away my fears, and these two psychiatrists come to see me.

I saw Juliet backing into the room, followed by the two men, trying to dissuade them from 'checking up' on me.

"But you mustn't see her! You don't know her habits and such, why don't you at least let me stay? I—"She was cut short by tripping over a large pile of clothes… my 'hamper'. Oops.

The first man ushered her out of the room and closed the door, while the second turned on the lights. I could imagine there would be cobwebs on the switch.

At first, the pain was inconceivable. There was a sharp pain in my eyes as my pupils shrank drastically, and I screamed as loud as I could. I heard Juliet pounding on the door (quite hard), and the first man was trying to keep her out while the second was looking at me curiously.

The second man had blond hair that was gelled back, grey eyes, and features that made him look all too serious. 'He's going to die young,' I thought. Suddenly I had an urge to laugh. He was dressed in a very formal suit, with a tie to match, but that wasn't what made me giggle. In his hands was a flipbook, looking normal… except for the fact that it was hot pink. Why would a man, especially one as proper and official-looking as this one, take a liking to that color, of all colors?

He started taking notes on the said flipbook. After what I assumed was a couple of lines, he placed it on my bed and left to help his partner in keeping Juliet out of the room. I couldn't see too well because my eyes were still stinging, and I silently cursed them for turning the lights on. I closed my eyes to block out the lights and hopefully refrain myself from seeing any of my conscience's friends. But soon my I gave in to my curiosity.

I raised my head up slightly to read what he was writing. Before I could read anything more than 'shyness to light' and 'overprotective maid' he snatched up his notes and glared at me. I gave him the strangest look I could, and hoped to scare him away with some crazy-lady antics. It didn't work. He only looked at me, and even with my limited sight I could recognize the I-don't-believe-you look.

"Make sure we have no visitors. I want the utmost privacy for this meeting." He commanded the other man. I noticed he had a British accent. Then his attention was focused back on me, and I felt the strange sensation that I was being analyzed.

"Salutations, Angeline Fowl. I am a self-employed psychologist." He said the syllables slow and clear, as if he expected me to not be able to understand him. I felt highly offended. I am insane, but that doesn't mean I am deaf! Salutations? When was the last time someone had said that?

I wondered vaguely when my conscience was going to come. I knew it wouldn't miss a chance to taunt me about what I was going through because of my… condition.

The man continued. "I have recently noticed certain… clues… about your status and, after some research and clearing up of issues, have had a sudden desire to assist you to speed up your path to recovery. I sent in a request to hold a meeting with you earlier, and an Artemis Fowl II sent in an acceptance for this date and time. When we rang the doorbell, the only people in this house were that maid, and you. Even though the person who sent the acceptance was not present, luckily we decided to come in and still hold the conference."

That took about a full five minutes. Then he made what I thought was an effort of a smile, and I had to stifle a yawn. Another man who thought he would get rich if he helps a lady who was insane for a year. 'Sudden desire to assist you to speed up your path to recovery'… Yeah right!

I didn't say anything, just looked up at him, with a bored face on. He looked surprised.

Then he started the interview. During the torturous time, I answered his questions with 'yes' and 'no', not caring if the answers made sense or not. Instead, I looked around my room, with one question bouncing through my mind—_I live here?_

Dirty clothes were all in one pile, and some furniture was knocked over. Some broken glass shards were on the floor from when I threw that vase (another reason why everyone wore shoes into my room) but through all the rubbish and wreckage, there was a clear path leading to my restroom. I had the way there memorized.

How did my room get like this? I almost screamed when I saw a little insect scurry across my chest-of-drawers… probably a cockroach. I shuddered instinctively, and the man paused in his question to look intently at me. I pretended not to notice, and waited him to finish his question… whatever it was.

What seemed like hours later, they finally came. My conscience—and his friends. They appeared in random places all over the room, and I wrung my hands in despair.

They were just like I imagined them. Every time I thought I grasped something that resembled them, a feature that they had, it disappeared, leaving me with no clue what they really looked like, though they were right there.

One came close to me, and stared at me through its colorless eyes. I shrieked, and looked at the man, expecting him to 'assist' me in some way. No, he just gaped at me, leaving me to deal with them alone.

In 'dealing' with them, I sank far under my covers and sobbed. Juliet finally kicked open my door, sending the man flying into my sack of dirty pillows and blankets. Then she rushed over to me, and glared furiously at the interviewer. He ignored her and leaned in nearer to me, and I felt like punching him, even though I knew I was in too weak physical condition to do any damage.

He looked awed by the tears cascading down my pale cheeks, and whispered, more to himself then to me, "You really are insane…"

Through my cries and my anger, I managed to croak out a reply. "What are you going to do, hit me over the head with your hot pink flipbook?" I giggled slightly, and then started hacking. When I was done, I looked up to see both men and Juliet staring at me.

"What?" I whispered, afraid of what they could say.

"Ma'am," Juliet said, "The notebook isn't hot pink…"

"Yes," the man who interviewed me said. "My flipbook is black. Why on earth would I carry around a pink flipbook, while wearing a black outfit?"

I sunk further into my bed. The men looked awkward. The interviewer said something that for some reason I could not hear, and they both left, followed by Juliet. She gave me one last sorrowful look, and then turned off the lights. The dark made me feel much calmer, though my heart hadn't gone back to its original pace.

This was terrific. Now I was seeing things—another reminder that I was in fact, insane. The others were the annoying consciences that haunted me.

Speak of the devil. I could tell the little buggers were back, sliding up my bed and to my ears.

I covered my face with the blankets and my heart started beating faster and faster.

How was it that I knew these creatures for over a year, but they still scared me every time?

I drifted off to a restless sleep, tossing and turning, sweating under my heavy comforter.

When I woke up, I saw my breakfast waiting for me—skim milk, peaches, and a French bun. Artemis had done heavy research to make sure I got all my vitamins so I could make up for my lack of exercise.

In the morning, I was once again tired. I basked in the darkness around me, and was rewarded for my silence with another visitor. But this time, I did not complain. For the visitor was in fact my very husband, surrounded in his familiar incandescence. I felt safe for the first time in forever.

He came around the bed and sat next to me. I glowed in his presence.

"You look stressed…" he said, firmly. "Explain."

I felt relieved to have someone to talk to; someone to answer all my questions, and tell me that nothing was my fault, someone to protect me.

And so, I talked. I told him more; I told him all my worries and laid upon him all my dreams and fears. I didn't care if he was real or not, he was there, he was safe, and if he wasn't real, he would come back to me and be real someday. And that was all that mattered.

All day I talked, and Juliet came in several times, probably rethinking her respect for me. After all, I was talking to what Juliet believed was thin air. But I didn't really care—I was still happy, I was still talking to someone who understands. Even if that someone was myself or my mind.

And when I was so tired of talking, I drifted off to sleep again, taking my midday nap. The last thing I saw as I wavered among consciousness was Artemis I, smiling at me fondly and softly saying "I love you…"

My last words before I was napping like a log: "I love you too…"

END OF CHAPTER THREE

**I guess that chapter was a little short, but Chapter Two was pretty long so I don't mind. That was a heck of a lot of fun to write! I never knew I could have this much fun writing! I am writing these chapters so quickly! The hot pink thing was actually kind of random, but I felt like doing something random and it all worked out in the end. :D**


	4. Chapter Four: Healing

**Chapter four! Finally! I took a short break after writing chapter three, but I finally wrote this one! This is supposed to be an autobiography of sorts, I suppose. I just realized that today when I wrote this! Oh well… I seriously made this chapter up as I went on, I had no idea how I was going to write it, what I was going to put in it (other than Holly), and most of all, how I was going to make it two-thousand words. But obviously, I managed it at the end.**

**Refloc: You really think it's original? I really don't know how I came up with the idea… I guess I just read the books over and the idea popped into my head.**

**Absolute power: I'm glad you like it. I hope you still think it's possible after this chapter; I had to fix it up after a while. You might want to read the notes I wrote at the beginning and the end, it should clear things up. I'm also happy you liked the part at the end of last chapter—that was the hard part to write for me. :D**

**You may not get this chapter, and its weird, but I messed around with it until it makes sense…sort of. Angeline is trapped in the time stop, and in her dreams is seeing what is happening on the outside. Then…dun dun dun… Holly comes in!**

**Hope you like this chapter…suddenly I'm nervous :)**

_**Passing through Insane Lane**_

**Chapter Four: Healing**

_The last thing I saw as I wavered among consciousness was Artemis I, smiling at me fondly and softly saying "I love you…" _

_My last words before I was napping like a log: "I love you too…" _

This is strange… really strange. I'm asleep. But I'm thinking… in my dreams… I suppose.

The time in my sleep was… also strange. I don't know how I should describe it. I felt like I took my nap to extremes- seven or eight hours, I would guess. I felt comforted in my sleep, and safe. But I wanted to wake up hours ago. I feel trapped- the real me is trapped inside this insane me, who is trapped inside her own sleep. Ha-ha.

Sleeping pills aren't supposed to last that long. The new prescription I got the other day (Was it Tuesday, or Monday? Insanity really gets to your brain…) must have not worked somehow.

I know I'm not awake, I can tell. I can't move- my subconscious is apparently controlling that, as I toss and turn. Do I really sleep this restless?

But I dreamed… a strange dream. I dreamed that Artemis I rose from his grave—a terrifying sight, but I wondered how we got the body to began with. Then he began to walk closer to me, like those zombies you see in the movies (or that I used to see in the movies) with their arms all stretched out in front of them. And I stretched out my arms too, waiting for him to come back to me. But suddenly, Artemis II appeared out of nowhere! Then he had this gun-thing in his hand, and shot my husband in the shoulder! Then he fell, fell down into these black waters that made me shiver thinking about them, and I screamed… the water looked so cold. And then… I woke up. In a way. My next dream, if it is a dream, is rather boring. I see my room, exactly as it is. How tedious.

And now here I am, lying in my bed, pondering the last dream, and waiting for Juliet to come give me my dinner and wake me up. Living in your bed for a year really gives you a sense of time. I feel energized and refreshed- like I could just jump for no absolute reason other then… being hyper. But of course, I can't even move. I don't remember being hyper since adolescence.

In my sleep, I wanted something fun to do. My dream-eyes looked around the room, and my gaze lingered on a photo book of Artemis's baby pictures, lying on a pile of dirty sheets. I internally sighed, but then, I sensed the door creak open. What I saw, or rather my dream-eyes saw, made me forget about anything I had been trying to concentrate on.

I didn't move, and tried not to breathe either. As we all know, this doesn't work too well. I almost gasped, both for air, and in complete shock and surprise.

The strangest creature was creeping in my room. But what surprised me the most was appearance. With the door open, a little bit of light sneaked in the room and I could make out the creature's features. She was definitely not human—and I could tell it was a she—she had the wrong proportions for a child, and she was short, so she looked like a kid. Her skin was a coffee-like brown, and I could make out pointed ears behind short tousled hair. I couldn't tell much more, she was too far away. But I did see a dark green suit on her, and a couple dark shapes hanging from her belt.

She looked around my room suspiciously, and I saw her turn from my piles of clothes and knocked-over furniture, to my open bathroom door and the few glass shards on the floor that Juliet had failed to clean. I heard her mutter something under her breath, but all I could hear was, "Filthy Mud Men…"

Mud Men? Maybe she spoke another language, too. Either way, I immediately knew I had to do something. This creature looked rather angry, and I didn't want to know what it could do to me. Maybe she had a gun! That wouldn't be good. I don't want to die in my sleep, not like this!

I wasn't calm, but my subconscious was. As my breaths came out, long and relaxed, like I was asleep, which I really was, in a way, she quickly turned in my direction. Great, she had abnormal hearing, too. I relaxed and waited patiently. Well, more like impatiently, but still. At least I had no control over my body—or my heart would be beating like a rabbit. Imagine that, a new species on earth! I wonder what Artemis would say. Either I or II would be excited… but knowing Arty, he would have already discovered them.

Before I could exploit the possibility further, she walked over to the bed, hopping over random objects scattered all over the floor.

When she reached where I was, she leaned over me, studying me. I was afraid to move, but luckily I kept on breathing normally. When she was satisfied that I was sleeping, which technically I was, she started mumbling to herself as she made some space for her to stand properly on. I cracked an eyelid open and watched her move things. Then she picked up the photo album. I felt a burst of anger as I watched her open it. She sniggered slightly as she turned the pages, but then put it down and scowled. I heard a little bit of her mutterings.

"Stupid Mud Boy… I bet he won't even be grateful. Just shoo me out the door, is what he'll probably do. Not even a 'Thank you, Holly,' or better, 'Thank you, Captain', or even a thank you at all! He's too proud and stuck-up for that!"

She ranted on, but then switched to a different language. I closed my eye again and thought about what I had heard. I couldn't think clearly though for some reason, I assumed it was the insanity. It messes with your mind sometimes, as I said before.

But I was interrupted in my musing by the creature, which roughly shoved me so I was on my back.

What was she trying to do, wake me up? Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be asleep. I am asleep. Wake me up, wake me up! But a normal asleep person does something after a shove like that. I tossed and turned in the bed, hopefully on the verge of waking.

The creature said a word I'd never heard before: "D'arvit!" After a couple of seconds of that, I calmed down. She seemed to have calmed down too after seeing I wasn't going to wake. Then she did the strangest thing.

She placed her hand on my forehead. It was cool, and I instantly let go of any tension I might have been holding.

I had no solution for the action. Maybe she was a doctor that Juliet sent, or Artemis. Maybe she was just…different. But then my insane mind thought up a solution. This was just a dream, made up by my boredom. I was interrupted from my thoughts by her voice.

"Heal," she whispered slowly, letting the word sink into my mind. At that time I jerked about. I felt no pain, just mind-boggling confusion. Gradually, things were revealed to my mind's eye.

That maid—she had always been Juliet. How could I have been so stupid?

That stranger—he was Artemis II. Oh, how insanity had gotten to me!

Artemis I was never there. It was just my mind. Perhaps he is dead… should I believe it?

The consciences…they weren't there either! It was just my mind, playing tricks on me.

That girl, that creature, she wasn't normal. I knew that. I also realized that her name was Holly, that she was a Captain of some sort, and that she could speak another language. I then found out that Mud Men must be her name for the humans… and if she spoke of a Mud Boy, then that must mean Arty. Also if I understood my memories right, Arty had done something to make her heal me. For by now I had discovered that I was no longer insane. I had to figure something out. I had to talk to her…to get some answers! But she was leaving, and so was my energy. As I passed back into darkness, the last thing I heard was the sound of her footsteps, echoing down my room and back into the hall.

When I woke up, I would reveal something about this mystery. I had a strong feeling that that dream wasn't…just a dream.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**Now I am stuck. Should I go on to make a fifth chapter in which Artemis I comes back? Or should I end it like this and just edit the story and take this note out? But wait, what am I thinking? I can't end a story like that—it would be a disgrace! Oh, just wondering, does Holly have red hair or auburn hair? Are they the same thing? I really don't have a clue… **

_**If you are confused about the chapter: read this note below—**_

**If anyone thinks that Angeline is psychic or anything, she's not. I just recently read a book about how the author thinks insane people have a 'connection' of sorts to…well I guess you could call it déjà vu, right? And anyway I wanted to experiment with the notion. This chapter was short… and also, if anyone wonders why Angeline figures the Holly-thing out so quickly, well I assumed Angeline to be smart, I mean, look at her son! I will answer any questions asked, because this chapter makes sense to me, even if it makes no sense to anyone else… Hey, I had to make it work somehow!**

**I had to really rewrite this chapter! At first I had it that the time stop is over when Angeline gets a visit from Holly, then I realized that then Artemis wouldn't have his great plan to escape the bio-bomb! So I had to make it that Angeline could see Holly in her sleep, cause if she doesn't see Holly, then the most fun part of the story to write is ruined! I managed to work the insanity into the weird explanation, though.**


	5. Chapter Five: Investigations

**Chapter five! Last chapter! I think… if the first part becomes so long I might just extend it to another. Actually, I will make a last chapter. Bet you can't guess what's going to be in it! But don't guess in reviews, for the people who really can't tell.**

**Cybergurl: Thanks!**

**Refloc: Huh. I thought auburn was brownish. I guess its brownish-reddish then. Hard to understand is better than impossible to understand, though. Yes, I loved your story!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a while… I don't own Artemis Fowl. Or Dove Chocolate, which I have made into a store.**

**Sorry I didn't update on Monday! I'm doing courses in ALG 1 and 8th grade science which I am skipping, and it's so time-consuming! Great way to spend a month… but I'll update the last chapter… before the end of the week! Hopefully…**

_**Passing through Insane Lane**_

**Chapter Five: Investigations**

I rushed downstairs, hardly able to contain my joy. I was normal again! Not in good physical condition, but still, normal. I saw Arty walking down the hall, and stopped short of hugging him.

I realized I had to act normally. I wasn't supposed to have seen that…dream-type vision I had. I just woke up one morning, and I was better.

"Hello, Arty."

He turned around, surprised to see me there. Then he gave a half-smile, and I had a feeling he knew something that I didn't. Or at least thought he knew something that I didn't.

"Hello, Mother."

I smiled back, and rushed off to try and make breakfast before he said anything else. If I still remembered how to make breakfast…

Luckily, I did. Kind of. I knew how to make cereal, though. And that's what everyone sat down to eat, at our table. I felt like grinning evilly, as I thought of the plan I had cooked up while pouring the milk.

A mediocre plan, perhaps, but still enough, or so I thought.

Once we were all gathered at the breakfast table, I started conversation.

"You know, Christmas is in a few days. We should get some decorations, like perhaps holly?"

The reactions were all different. Juliet's eyes darted up to me, and back to her cereal. Butler's spoon hit the bottom of his bowl a few times. Artemis merely stiffened for a moment, and then came back with a reply.

"Why holly, mother?"

"I think it's rather nice. One of my old friends that I remember had boughs and boughs of holly for decorations; he was a Captain of his own ship."

Artemis looked a little startled at the emphasis I had put on the words 'holly' and 'captain'. But after a little thinking, he seemed to calm down.

Then the ice was broken by Butler.

"So… Mrs. Fowl, you, ah, aren't bedridden anymore, I see."

I grinned. "No, I'm as fresh as a daisy! Wonderful, really, and completely miraculous! I really am sorry for any… misunderstandings that might have happened between us when I was… not myself."

Arty was quick to react. "No, mother, that's perfectly fine."

Silence took over once again.

"Well, this isn't how a family breakfast should be! There should be talking, and laughter! So, Arty, how has school been? And that skiing trip, I suppose it was fabulous?" I said happily. My plan was forgotten, taken over by the joy of having a family again.

"School's been fine, Mother. The skiing trip was also mediocre." Why couldn't my own son ever call me Mom? I accept that he's too old for Mommy, but why Mother? It sounds so… formal.

Juliet suddenly stood up, and placed her bowl by the sink. "Well, I'm going ahead to my room to… uh… crash. See you all later."

Before long everyone had followed suit, before politely finishing their cereal. I suppose that they are used to having extravagant breakfasts.

But I still was curious about that creature, and Artemis. Apparently he had bargained or the like for my sanity. If so or not, I had to figure it out.

I wanted to get into Arty's room. But there were so many cameras!

My son was a genius, you have to give me some credit. Even as I was humming contentedly and washing dishes, an ingenious plan was forming in my mind.

I dressed up in my most 'normal' looking clothes. Just a simple green two-piece outfit— rather dusty and old-looking, but it would have to do.

Sighing as I looked at my frail and bony frame, I examined myself in my broken mirror. I had to get this place fixed up.

"Butler!" I called out for the bodyguard. He stumbled down the stairs.

"Yes, madam?"

"I need you to take me somewhere."

"Right away, madam."

Soon we were at my favorite chocolate store, Dove. I remember how I used to go there almost every week.

I bought a box of chocolate from my old friend the manager, who commented on how happy he was that I was better and how skinny I looked.

I stared at my chocolate on the way home. My plan didn't seem so ingenious anymore. I would take the chocolate to Artemis, and if I knew him as my son, I know he wouldn't want the chocolate. Then he would take it downstairs and give some to Butler and Juliet, because it's just not polite to ask me to go take the chocolate to them myself! Then I would have a chance to look around his room and computer. And if he catches me, I'll say I'm looking for some pictures of him. And seriously, my baby photos of him did disappear!

I pondered my plan over and over again on the way home, while talking to Butler to make sure he doesn't suspect that I am sick or something like that. Overprotective bodyguard—he most likely expects that since I am finally out of insanity, I will chatter my head off, asking what's been happening and the like. So, that is what I did.

I asked him how he's been, what's been going on, how Juliet was dealing, her latest interests in wrestling, if the gardener had been paid his weekly dues, et cetera. As I half-listened to his short replies, I realized that Butler was indeed very reliable. He'd practically taken over as the man of the house. I blinked back tears as I remembered how responsible Artemis I was.

And finally, we were back. I carried my chocolate upstairs, and knocked on my son's door.

He opened the door immediately, and was at first looking astonished to see me, but momentarily was back to normal. I stared at him for a moment, reminded of other people in other times, but then regained my composure.

"Arty, dear, I bought you some chocolate!" I grinned lovingly at him, and he seemed a little taken aback.

"Yes… thank you, mother. I will… eat it in my room." He lightly took the box from my hands.

My heart sank. I knew that in this perspective Arty was like his father—stubborn to the max.

But then by a sheer stroke of luck, Juliet came by. I realized then that this was the time that she normally comes by to drop off my food… she must have been on her way.

She halted in her tracks as her eyes locked with the chocolates.

"Hello, Mrs. Fowl. Hey, _Arty_." She said, purposely using my pet name for him, and her eyes never once left the box.

She blushed once she realized that we both were watching her with amusement, and stood up straight.

I could practically feel Artemis's brain moving like clockwork. Arty believed that chocolates were very fattening, unhealthy, and high in many different unsanitary, unwholesome chemicals that companies put in. So did Artemis I. I always loved chocolate; I didn't really care what was in it. Maybe my plan would work after all.

"Juliet! I can see that you would like some of these chocolates…" He smirked at her at this point, and she only stared at her feet, slightly smiling. "…Let's go down and eat them; we can also give some to Butler." Just like Arty to make the semi-colon apparent in a sentence he speaks.

He handed the box to her, and she skipped down the rest of the hall, energy restored. He stood there for a moment until he realized that I was still there, and tentatively followed Juliet down the hall.

Also like Arty. Both Artemis's could be the meanest, most stubborn beings on the planet, but they care for other people's feelings, and then they get annoyed with themselves for it. How sweet, he didn't want to make his recovered mother feel bad about chocolate.

I wondered what Arty had possibly gotten from me, and wondered if he thought about the same thing. He seemed like an exact clone of his father.

But time was wasting. I slipped into his room unnoticed by all but the camera, and just to fool it even more, said out loud, "I wonder if my photo book is in here—maybe Arty borrowed it!" Maybe a little corny, but it would do for now. I moved behind the bed, where the camera's blind spot should be. There was only one camera in Arty's room, he liked his privacy. I pretended to look around a while, then I moved to his computer.

"I hope there are some more of Arty's baby pictures in this computer." I muttered, while really hoping the camera heard that. I really doubted Arty would get so suspicious that he would check the cameras, but just in case, I moved over so my body blocked the computer from view. I searched around until I found it. Pfft. Instead of 'Journal' or 'Diary', he had 'Testimony of Precedent Dealings'. Ha. Probably his way of making sure nobody knew it was his diary. But unlike most other people, I could read Fowl.

I knew I couldn't read the whole thing as I loaded the document; Arty was responsible enough that he would write down almost every day, most likely from around kindergarten. When it asked for a password, I knew exactly what to type. What else than the family motto?

When it finally loaded, I could tell I was running out of time. A box of chocolate couldn't take much longer to eat. I decided to print out the last two pages of entries, and rely on luck to give me the correct date.

I waited impatiently for the pages to print. And when they were done, I closed the file, and opened up My Pictures, while grabbing the pages and stuffing them in my purse. I browsed through the images while trying to calm my furiously beating heart.

Artemis came in only a few seconds after the printer turned off. Once again, he was surprised to see me.

"Mother… what are you doing here?"

My answer came out fast and rushed. "I'm looking for some baby pictures of you—mine seem to have disappeared. By the way, how were those chocolates?" I asked, fully aware that he most likely didn't eat anyway.

He stammered, trying to formulate an answer to both of my sentences. I whisked myself out the door before he could say anything, letting my feet catch up with the rhythm of my heart.

When I reached the sanctuary of my room, I pulled out the pages with trembling hands, trying to remind myself of my motivation. I was despaired when I realized that I had only gotten the last three and a half sentences of the diary entry that I needed. It read:

_gave up half of it for her sanity. I could not believe it at first, indisputably I could have bargained better. But still, I am obliged to remind myself that it is all for profit… to act contrite for taking Mother's sleeping pills. It will unquestionably be a remarkable morning when she wakes up._

More riddles. Joy. Now I was really stuck… with only this and what that creature said to work with. Half of what? I pondered it for a while, but exhaustion was consuming me—it was my first day out of bed in a **long **time. I managed to stuff the papers under the bed for later use before falling off to a calm sleep.

Maybe tomorrow things would go better.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**Finally over… at least it's over two thousand words! I saw Madagascar and Phantom of the Opera today… POTO songs are now stuck in my head for eternity… I am now writing another story! The title will be 'Stand Up'. Not giving any clues what it's about… yet!**


	6. Epilogue: Return

**Chapter six! Last chapter; for sure this time! This is a good and bad thing for me. Good because I can FINALLY move on to writing other stories; bad because this story is over. I'm gonna put my two or three story ideas on my profile, for those of you who might want to see them.**

**For some reason, this final chapter was so hard to write. I was stuck on the first few sentences for so long. This chapter should be at least 1600 words. I want the whole story to be at least 12000 words :)**

**Sorry this chapter took soooo long to post, I was writing it for a long time. (emphasis on long) I don't know what was so hard to write, it just…was. **

**_NOTE_: I don't know anything about Ireland or UK classes, so I took the ones that I have to take in seventh grade. For some reason, my research that I took to find Irish classes turned up fruitless. Oh, and the Artic Incident- was it around the same time Artemis Fowl was? In this, I made it around Christmas, 'cause I'm not sure if I'm right or not. I think it is, it is the _Artic _Incident, after all. And, ah, not sure if I have to say this or not, but matrixes are a type of math (and a really annoying type, too). Just for those who might get it confused with Matrix the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does.**

**Sgarecool: YAY! You gave me like… 6 or 7 reviews! (even though they all said about the same thing…) Just for that, here's this chapter:D**

**On Wings of Dreams: Yes, I was wondering why nobody else wrote anything like this, so I just took the duty on myself!**

**Absolute power: Glad you like it! This is the last chapter! That's fine, my computer gets server errors all the time… I just shut it down and let my dad fix it.**

_**Passing through Insane Lane**_

**Epilogue: Return**

The next year passed quicker then I could ever imagine. Artemis went to school taking Pre-calculus, which he soon skipped (with my money, I managed to let the school give him the test) and went ahead to Calculus, which he also complained was third-grade material. But I insisted that Calculus would be more useful then Statistics, which I had no idea why they even _provided_. Don't you learn statistics in middle school?

Arty was also extremely ahead in ELA and History/Social Studies, but even more so in Science. And yet, he was forced to stay in the private middle school for Health, which annoyed him greatly. "They think I am imprudent enough to use drugs- I need none to think greater of myself," he would say. He would also have to take Physical Education, of course—which I knew he hated. I expect he managed to talk his teachers into letting him use the Computer Lab while everyone else was doing push-ups and running. It would be a clever thing—just like him. No, not clever—ingenious.

Butler was doing well in his bodyguard job and Juliet in her training. I gave up on the diary entry of Arty's after many boring nights, and dismissed my curiosity as that of an overprotective parent, paranoid after losing her husband.

I joined a garden club, and took up community service. I wanted to be the perfect mom that I was anything but while I was insane. I had even gained some weight, too. I wasn't back to a normal weight, but I wasn't sickly skinny anymore.

One day, Artemis started acting strangely. He'd frequently call Butler to talk. Not to imply that he didn't frequently talk with Butler, but now it was more so.

I wondered what could be bothering him so. I often tried to talk him into telling me, but he just told me it was over some Calculus project. I didn't believe him for a second.

"Mother, it is no big deal. I was discussing with Butler how we could get materials for a making a visual model of a matrix." I thought I heard a bit of a squeak in his voice, but perhaps it was only my imagination. Oh, how he had grown!

"Arty, are you sure?"

"It was I who was talking to Butler. How could I _not _be sure?"

"But what will you need? Are you positive I can't help any?"

"I will not need much. It doesn't take much to overtake my whole class in surprise and jealousy." I could see his grin already. Most other moms commented on his smirk. I would say what smirk? That's my child's smile. The child in question continued, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Don't worry, Mother. I needn't any help."

I sighed. At least I tried.

But either way, I was getting worried about him. He didn't seem to have any friends, just Butler and Juliet. And any self-respecting mom would know this isn't good. But, ah, I didn't. I just blabbed out the story in almost-tears at the next Mom's Club meeting, and they suggested the obvious, that for some reason, I couldn't think of.

So I did. I signed Arty up with the school counselor—hoping to God that this time, it would work. I don't know how many psychiatrists, counselors, and the like Artemis had forced into an early retirement. I think he fears them. Like a kiddish fear, I suppose, but he skipped his whole childhood, so I think it makes sense. The other mothers disagree wholeheartedly, though. They say while I was insane, Arty got too rebellious, and now that I am back, I'm too nice to him. Shpff. I don't think so. There are many things I wish to do with Arty that I just don't have time for. Things I want to buy him, places I want to take him, et cetera.

So my hope was deflated when Artemis came home early.

"How was the counselor, dear?"

Artemis gave me a look that was filled with irritation. "How do you think, mother? Do I seem any different to you?" And before I could reply, he was off.

I wanted to apologize, so I baked some sugar cookies and took them up to his room. But before I could open the door, Arty burst out and almost toppled into me. He glanced up at me, and I could see that his pale face was filled with excitement.

Back to the apologizing part. "Arty, I—"

He cut me off. "Hello, Mother. Of course, I agree…you're absolutely correct." He said, before I could complete my sentence. "I ought to go back to school. Indeed, I'll do that right at the moment. Projects don't plan themselves, you know. Farewell, Mother." He said this all in a rush, but then seemed to calm down and left the house, Butler trailing behind him.

All I could do was rush out the door and give the cookies to Butler.

"Butler, would you give these to Artemis later? Before they get cold, please?"

"Sure, madam. Why wouldn't I?" He smiled at me, despite the pain I knew the cookie pan's heat must have been causing him.

I didn't bother to answer his question (I expected it to be rhetorical anyway), just shouted as loud as I could, "BYE, Arty!" I didn't want my last words for a while to him to be a failed apology.

He just turned around and nodded abruptly, then went back into his car.

I could only watch as the black limo drove off in the direction of his boarding school. Though for some reason, I didn't believe for an instant that he was going back there.

The next few days passed in a blur. How long was it… three days? Four? Five? I had no clue. I didn't tell anyone, but Artemis had been looking out for anything about his father. About my husband. He didn't think I knew, but I did. Nobody knew that that was the real reason I sent him to that counselor.

I thought he had found a lead on Artemis I. This was a good thing and a bad thing. Good because I might get them both back and bad because it was equally likely that it might be a bad lead or a trap, and that I would lose both of them.

I couldn't bear that. So I just wandered about in a daze, wandering almost to sanity's borders…again. Juliet, the dear girl, saved me, though. She made me go to my club meetings, my community work, and whatever. "Mrs. Fowl, you can't miss this meeting! You're doing something important!" she would say. I wondered vaguely if we were paying the Butlers. I couldn't think straight if it weren't for that girl.

And then, the fateful day came. I came in the house after painting a church for children, and the phone rang. I picked it up without a second thought. It was Arty.

"Mother?"

"Arty! Where are you? Don't tell me you're at school, I know you're not! What happened? Tell me!"

"Mother… eh, Father is in the hospital."

That was all he had to say. I dropped the phone, and went out the door. Then I remembered that Butler wasn't there—and I had long since forgotten how to drive. I wouldn't be able to get to the hospital. I was about to start running there when Juliet caught my arm.

"What is it, Juliet?" She looked sheepish.

"Er, I could drive us there…I am seventeen, you know." That's right…she was.

Juliet quickly got my husband's old car out of the garage, and we were off. I was sure Butler had taught her how to drive sometime, but the driving was anything but comfortable. It was fast, sure, and effective (we were making great time), definitely, but I was being rocked about in my seat.

And then the trip was over. I rushed into the hospital without signing in, and Juliet stopped to get a pair of visitor's passes and directions.

I stopped at the elevators…I had no idea where I was supposed to be going. All I knew was that my husband was in one of those floors. The elevator opened, and I stepped in. I thought the door closed, but the next moment Juliet was in there with me.

"Here's your visitors pass." That was all she said to me.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the hospital door, hand trembling and reached out.

I stood there for about a minute, then Juliet got a little impatient and opened the door for me.

There he was. Sitting there, up in his bed. I knew immediately that this wasn't the Artemis I had last seen.

This was the Timmy I had married and loved since I was a teenager.

Arty and Butler left the room with Juliet, leaving me with him.

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, and then I shrieked and almost jumped into his lap.

But due to my horrible coordination, I ended up on the bed, next to him.

I just lay there, and he soothed me like he had in my dreams and I hugged him as tight as I thought I could without injuring him further.

Then I noticed he had a wound in his shoulder. I only thought one thing about it: _déjà vu…_

But that was another time. All I thought about was him.

Two years I had to wait without him. One insane, one not. But either way, I knew it was all worth it… I had my old Artemis back, and I knew things were going to get better.

Why? Isn't it obvious? Love always makes things better.

**THE END**

……………………

**It's finally over! Now does anyone want to vote on which story I should write/post first? I have the ideas planned out on my profile! avovisto**


End file.
